


Wrestling with the King

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was texting Kenma, on sweater and with his stomach against Kageyama’s bed, all comfy and nice on that winter evening, when he felt Kageyama climbed the bed and sniffed his nape.</p><p>“Uh, Kageyama, what are you doing?”</p><p>Kageyama made the straightest face as he answered, “You still smell so much like the sun even though it’s winter now.”</p><p>And then he continued by nuzzling into Hinata’s exposed skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling with the King

Hinata had done sleepover on Kageyama’s house for about a dozen times now. Now, they almost finished their first grade in high school—for they would become second grader on spring—and Hinata had become very familiar with Kageyama’s bed, like it was his own.

Hinata was texting Kenma, on sweater and with his stomach against Kageyama’s bed, all comfy and nice on that winter evening, when he felt Kageyama climbed the bed. The middle blocker continued to type to his friend in Tokyo (`Yes, I’m staying overnight at Kageyama’s house! I’m just reading his volleyball magazines. What are you up to for the night, Kenma? :D`) when he vaguely felt Kageyama loomed over his back. And then the dark-haired setter sniffed his nape.

Hinata giggled. Kageyama’s breath was warm and ticklish against his skin. “Uh, Kageyama, what are you doing?” He turned around to see the taller boy’s face, still chuckling as he did.

Kageyama made the straightest face as he answered, “You still smell so much like the sun even though it’s winter now.” His tone was flat, like it was a serious, logical observation.

“… Okay,” said Hinata, as his laugh died down. He turned back to his phone to find that Kenma had replied.

(`I’ll probably just play game, Shouyou. Don’t you play game with Karasuno’s number 9?`)

Hinata had sent `No, Kageyama doesn’t own any game, LOL.` when he felt another warm breath against his nape. But this time, Kageyama didn’t stop there and actually nuzzled into Hinata’s exposed skin by the neck.

“Ah! What? Wait!” Hinata’s laughter exploded again as he felt Kageyama’s hair, nose, and slightly damp lips against his skin.

Kageyama inhaled slowly and mumbled on Hinata’s nape, “Huh. You really do smell like the sun, even when you had showered with my soap.” He pressed his face against Hinata’s neck again and Hinata giggled because it was ticklish.

“Kageyama, stop it,” he pleaded playfully, still tittering, as he pushed Kageyama away.

Kageyama pulled away and frowned. His dark fringes were slightly messy on his forehead, presumably from being rubbed against Hinata’s hair.

“It’ll only be fair if I smelled you as well,” Hinata grinned and reached for the front of Kageyama’s shirt with both hands.

Hinata could feel the wave of Kageyama’s discomfort as he leaned closer, but Kageyama stayed still. He closed the gap between them. On his knees, he inhaled around Kageyama’s neck and smelled something cool like peppermint, winter days, and a faint of fresh leaf-like smell.

“And you smell like cold!” concluded Hinata, who threw satisfied smell to Kageyama.

Kageyama was still frowning, “Are you done? Let me smell you again.”

And they both toppled to Kageyama’s bed.

As Hinata struggled and laughed, Kageyama practically pinned the smaller boy's wrists down to his bed. By then, he was not only sniffing but also kissing Hinata’s neck at this point. As Hinata laughed and laughed, Kageyama’s laughter started to broke. His body shook and trembled against Hinata. Hinata only laughed harder at that. The middle blocker watched how awkward and weird-sounding Kageyama's laughter was. He got a feeling that Kageyama didn't laugh often, let alone laughing out of control like this.

“Tobio? Hinata-kun?” they heard knocks followed by the sound of Kageyama’s mother.

“Yes? Come in,” said Kageyama breathlessly, his face red and his fringe even messier.

The bedroom door flung open and Kageyama’s mother stepped in. Hinata might or might imagining the slight blush on her cheeks.

“What are you boys doing?” she sighed but with a smile. Hinata and Kageyama had shuffled into sitting position on Kageyama’s bed.

“Just messing around,” Kageyama shrugged coolly. “What is it, Mum?”

“I just want to tell you two that dinner is ready. Be ready on the dining table in five minutes, okay?”

“Okay!” chorused the odd duo.

Kageyama’s mother left the room with a chuckle followed by a big smile.

When they both could hear the sound of faint steps descending down the stairs, Kageyama smooched Hinata’s neck and cheek, slow and loud. Hinata giggled again. It tickled. But then he smiled, because it felt so good and he already craved for more- more of Kageyama kissing him and more of him kissing Kageyama.

So he did.

He returned the kiss to Kageyama’s neck and cheek, and added a bonus where he kissed Kageyama’s forehead.

Kageyama’s expression was as stern as always. His brows were furrowing. But his cheeks were red and he looked like he was holding back a smile.

“We should continue this after dinner,” he finally said, in a cracked voice that was an octave higher than his normal voice.

Hinata smiled, scrambled down the bed, and peck Kageyama’s cheek for one last time.

“Definitely.”

*)*

`So did you read volleyball magazine last night, Shouyou?`

`Not really. I was playing with Kageyama. :D`

`What sort of play?`

`Like… wrestling, I guess? I was really ticklish, though, LOL. :P We were just messing around.`

`… Right. I didn’t think that Karasuno’s number 9 would be the type to wrestle you, Shouyou. He didn’t seem like he liked being touched.`

`Really? :O That’s super weird. Kageyama touched me all over all the time. `

`Mm, maybe he only does that to you, Shouyou.`

`Maybe. :3 All right, I’ll go for morning jog with Kageyama now. I’ll talk to you later, Kenma!`

`Yes. And, um, Shouyou?`

`Yeah? :D`

`Please don’t “wrestle” with Kageyama outside. People will stare.`

`OK, Kenma! :D See you later!`

`See you.`

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, I'm not sure what I wrote up there, but it was fun to write.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
